


Blonde Curls

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, fairytale AU, i love this ship so much oh man oh man oh MAN
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth Chase, born a princess, raised in the woods. Three plump woman with glittery wings were like mothers to her, keeping her royalty a secret. After all, if they could get her past her sixteenth birthday, all would be well. Annabeth had always hoped for her own Prince Charming- not so she would be married off, but because she'd have an excuse to ride horses and learn sword fighting. All of them wished, but only Arachne had acted, cursing Annabeth to prick her finger on a spindle, falling asleep for a hundred years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cursed - Prolouge

Celebration of the princess, newly born Annabeth. Everyone but one had been invited, leaving Arachne to wait for her invitation. Arachne had crashed the party, long velvet cloak flowing behind her as she shouted a curse at the top of her lungs.

On her sixteenth birthday, the princess will prick her finger on a spindle, be poisoned, and die.

The three fairies, Thalia, Piper, and Bianca, had quickly cast a new spell, their gift was a change to the curse. No death, just asleep for a hundred years.

Arachne had claimed nothing could stop her curse, and she would do everything she could to ruin Annabeth. As a reaction, the king and queen had decided to let Annabeth be raised under the fairies' roof. They held back tears as their daughter left a dawn, hope to see her again in sixteen years.  
It was four months before her birthday, and Annabeth was dancing in circles in her bedroom. Later she would wander the woods, but in that moment, she dreamt of balls, learning to sword fight, and magic. Thalia, Piper, and Bianca had kept her safe and taught her all she knew, including to never talk to strange women. In all her fifteen years, Annabeth never encountered a strange woman, but every day Thalia would stress it.


	2. Green

Annabeth carried the clean clothes inside, laying them on the table to fold them. Thalia's electric blue cloak, Piper's soft pink one, and Bianca's green cloak were folded in order, soft squares laid in a row as Annabeth moved on. She folded one of her dresses, placing it in her laundry basket to take upstairs.

Each of her guardian's clothes were neatly stacked in the laundry basket. Annabeth pressed the basket to her waist, holding the outside handle with her left hand as she ascended the stairs in her cottage. She pushed open the doors to their rooms, placing their clothes on their beds. It was Tuesday, when they would be out getting groceries. Annabeth turned to look at the clock in the hallway, closing the door behind her. It was only noon, she had a few hours before they were to be home.

She hurried downstairs and dropped the basket by the door, taking her cloak off the rack and opening the front door. Annabeth slipped the tan cloak over her shoulders and secured it around her neck. The cloak was a few years old, and too short based off of her recent growth spurt. The cloth danced half a foot above the grass, fluttering against the pale skirt of Annabeth's dress.

Annabeth weaved through the trees, heading back to her favorite spot. It overlooked the city and the castle, with boulders perfect for sitting. Birds could fly by and little flowers danced around tree trunks. Annabeth loved it for the scenery and how tranquil it was.

"Maybe when I'm twenty, then I could roam the city. I'd have to have Piper show me the way." Annabeth said to herself quietly, bringing her knees to her chest and resting her chin. "I bet it's lovely." She sighed, the rays of sunlight dancing across her shoes.

"It's my first time seeing it, but I can assure you it is." A smooth, disembodied voice said from behind. Annabeth touched her feet to the grass, placing her hands behind her swiftly and turning her head.

Her eyes locked with the other person. Armor clung to their torso and shins, a shimmering sword attached to a sheath on their hips. Annabeth could see feminine curves, long eyelashes around buttery almond eyes. Their hair was long and dark, tied back by a ribbon. Her, as Annabeth guessed, lips were plump and gave her a look of contemplation. Their skin was tanned, slight definition of muscles along her arms.

The girl began to unstrap her armor, in plain clothing underneath it. She sat next to Annabeth on the grass.

"I hope you don't mind." She said offhandedly, focusing her gaze on the city as well. She was definitely a girl, the way her chest curved would give that impression.

"Who are you?" Annabeth asked, her voice quiet. The stranger looked up at her.

"Oh, I'm from the kingdom just East. My name is Reyna." She offered, "I may have swiped armor to come along on the trip here. Supposedly it is the princess' birthday soon. I never knew what she was like."

Annabeth studied her. Reyna seemed honest, open.

"I'm Annabeth."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did say these would be short lol
> 
> ~Jem~


	3. Tan

They had been sitting for hours, both silent and talking. Annabeth kept finding herself starting at Reyna's eyes. The way she watched Reyna crack a smile over a story about a horse riding lesson.

"I grew up out here, this is the closest I go to the city. Once I accidentally called Bianca my mom." Annabeth laughed to herself, setting her eyes on the horizon. The sun was setting, the Sky turning a golden pink. Reyna laughed a little bit .

"They sound like they really care about you." Reyna nudged her, their feet tapping against each other as they both looked out into the sunset.

"They really do- Oh no. I need to get home." Annabeth scrambled to stand, putting her cloak back on, "I should have gone home already."

Reyna stood to, but Annabeth had already begun to run back. She hopped over a log and almost fell, too frantic to be elegant.

"Wait!" Reyna called from behind, trying to catch up, "I'll be back here tomorrow, noon. Please meet me."

Annabeth stopped, turning around. The glint in Reyna's eyes and her slumped shoulders showed a sense of begging. She really wanted Annabeth to come back the next day.

"Noon?" Annabeth confirmed, and Reyna's face brightened.

"Yes. Noon." Reyna nodded, clasping her hands together. Annabeth felt a smile spread onto her face.

"I'll sneak out if needed. Till tomorrow, Reyna." Annabeth walked backwards a few steps before turning around, running off.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Annabeth hung up her cloak, Bianca turned her head from the stove. Her shoulders dropped and Bianca charges Annabeth in a hug.

"Oh thank my stars you're alright!" Bianca held her at shoulder distance, looking at her. "Are you hurt? You were gone for hours, I was worried sick." Bianca them looked at Annabeth's eyes.

"I took a walk." Annabeth said shortly, barely hiding her smiling eyes. Bianca's face dropped, shaking her head.

"You met someone." She said quietly, "Oh no, oh no." Bianca them began pacing around the room, green skirt fluttering. Annabeth followed her.

"Bianca, it was wonderful. Her name is Reyna and she's from the neighboring kingdom. She's smart and funny, she's so pretty. Her smile is warm, and she was telling me about her hose. His name is-" Annabeth broke into a new smile, a blush rising o her cheeks.

"No, Annabeth. I've told you before that you are not to speak to strangers! You cannot go around talking to people you don't know!" Bianca scolded. Annabeth felt her heart sink into her stomach.

"But, she-"

"You will not talk to her again." Bianca shook her head, "I'm sorry, but you musnt." Bianca took Annabeth's hands.

"It's not fair. Not even one friend besides you? I have no stories to tell, how do you expect me to get married one day ?!" Annabeth raised her voice, harshly pulling her hands away. She stomped to the stairs, climbing up them. "It's not fair, Bianca!" Annabeth shouted.

She stomped to her room, slamming the door. She had made a promise to Reyna, Annabeth intended to keep it.


	4. Regret

Annabeth barricaded the door to her bedroom, pushing open her window. She peered down at the ground below, turning her gaze to a large tree barely in arms reach. If she could just reach the thick branch, maybe she could get down without a scratch.

She took a deep breath, feeling her heart race as she clung with one hand on the windowsill. One of Annabeth's feet pressed down to support her standing through the window. Her right arm stretched out, fingers grazing the dark bark. Annabeth's first shot to grab ti wasn't as she expected. With another deep breath she tried again, barely clutching to the window by her fingertips. Her right hand gripped the branch, but Annabeth's hips were tugged down sharply and the feeling on the window under her feet was lost. Panic rose in her throat, she could hear her heart in her ears.

Annabeth's left hand gripped the tree branch, fire igniting in her arms as she pulled herself onto the branch. A worried glance was cast back at her bedroom, everything still in its place. She turned her focus back onto the tree, slowly climbing down until her feet hit the ground. If she had thought she was tired, a new rush of energy filled her body, making her fingers and toes tingle with excitement.

She found Reyna where they met the previous day, and Annabeth nervously fixed her hair. "Reyna, I'm sorry. I had to sneak out and I don't have much experience with it. I'm not a tree climber." Annabeth rambled, laughing nervously.

Reyna's eyes crinkled as she laughed, "It's alright. You're here now, aren't you?" She stepped closer. Annabeth could feel her uneasiness. Did she want to hug? Dance? Maybe- "Anyway, you can see the royal family making their way through the city." Reyna interrupted Annabeth's thoughts. Annabeth nodded, and Reyna took her hand softly. "Follow me."

"Alright." Annabeth said quietly, feeling like the air was taken from her lungs when Reyna touched her hand. She could feel the loud thumps of her heart and felt her cheeks burn, if Annabeth didn't know better she could think Reyna heard her heart beating.

They walked through trees and over stones until they were at another small cliff, able to perfectly see the horses parade through town. Golden pieces of jewelery reflected the light into Annabeth's eyes, making her squint. Reyna bit back a smile, not letting go of Annabeth's hand.  
Reyna pulled her to sit, and their knees touched. Annabeth's heart had a field day, jumping up to her throat and beating wildly at the addition of contact. This was a weird feeling for her. Reyna's warm, smooth skin was nice, but Annabeth didn't think this happened with everyone. She could hold hands just fine with her godmothers.

"Don't you think it's pretty?" Reyna asked, and Annabeth could hear a bit of worry in her voice.

"It is, though they didn't realize their jewelry would blind the citizens." Annabeth nudge her, and Reyna smiled.

Their eyes met again, and Annabeth felt something spread over her chest. Something overtook her, and she leaned forward. Their lips met in a soft way, drinking in one another. It felt so right to Annabeth- at least in her heart. Her mind blared trumpets and shouting. She pulled away sharply and looked down. She tore her hand away and got up fast. "I'm sorry, Reyna. I-"

But Reyna was already standing. Annabeth watched as she saw Reyna's face become taken over by hurt. "Don't be sorry." She almost shouted, beginning to run off. Annabeth scrambled up and followed her, her skirt hitting her ankles in the fast pace it took to keep up. Annabeth kept chasing her.

"Reyna, please don't-" Annabeth pleaded. Regret settled in her chest, her throat tightening and her eyes teared up. "Don't leave." She begged, but Reyna kept walking. Reyna cast one last glance back at Annabeth, matching her teary eyes, and hurried off. Annabeth tried to keep up but she tripped, losing sight of Reyna.

That was the final straw, and Annabeth broke into hot tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *loud screaming* why do i do this to myself
> 
> ~Jem~


	5. Stained

The tears Annabeth cried fell onto the crisp grass, her vision blurring. Her face contorted as she cried, shaky breaths leaving her body. She felt terrible for what she did. At that point, Annabeth didn't even know if Reyna felt the same. She thought she did, after all Reyna did accept and deepened the kiss just barely. It seemed like Reyna was not offended by Annabeth's bumbling rejection.

Except, Annabeth wasn't rejecting Reyna. She was rejecting herself. She was supposed to grow up, marry a nice man with a nice family and take care of things. Annabeth was not supposed to enjoy the company of another girl the way she did. She was not allowed to feel her heart flutter at the speed of hummingbird's wings when she saw a certain girl. She most certainly was not supposed to feel an unfamiliar spark up her thighs and hips, sending electric shocks through her body with something that she could only assume was a crush. Annabeth only knew her for a day, but they had talked for so long.

Annabeth was afraid to call it love, but the way she remembered Reyna's touch warned her chest in a way that she would make similar to love. Annabeth needed to accept the feelings.

An idea came into her head; maybe if she waited for a little while, Reyna would come back. The thought made her heart lift with hope and it letter her to her feet, taking her back to the rock where they met.

The spot was empty, as expected. Reyna had run the other way. The sun was beginning to lower from the sky. She sat down on the rock again, hugging her knees. After a few moment she placed her chin on her knees, just watching the sun and hoping Reyna would come back.

"I- I though you would have gone home." A shaky voice said from behind. Annabeth fell off the rock in surprise. She turned to see Reyna again, but her eyes were puffy and he lip was trembling. She kept tugging her sleeves and bouncing on her heels.

Annabeth let out another cry, pulling her into a hug. Reyna froze again, and Annabeth had to think before beginning.

"I'm sorry I pulled away so fast. It's simply that I have never felt like this before and I didn't expect it to be with you. I wasn't told it would be you. But, I'm so glad it is. If you didn't like it I'm sorry and I won't do it again just please don't be mad at me." Annabeth found herself begging, voice breaking at the end.

Reyna looked down, intertwining he fingers with Annabeth's. She wrapped her other arm around Annabeth's waist and pulled her close. Instinctively, Annabeth's hand went to Reyna's shoulder. They stepped to the left, swaying slightly as they began to prance across the grass. They were dancing, and a smile placed itself on Reyna's face. It was infectious, Annabeth beginning to smile as well. The silent music they danced to turned into a slow song, and Reyna swayed with her slowly. Their foreheads rested together.

"Please, do not apologize for being fond of me." She said, barely a whisper. Annabeth let out a breath in agreement.

"I will not. I am, you know, very fond of you." Annabeth whispered back. Her glaze flicked to Reyna's lips again, but she held herself back. Reyna's forehead lifted, replaced by a soft kiss on Annabeth's forehead. Her eyes furthered shut for the moment, savoring the feeling.

"I'm very fond of you, as well." Reyna said into Annabeth's hair, still keeping them swaying in the small circle. Annabeth felt her body relax, wanting this moment to last forever- "But I must return to my father." Annabeth pulled away, a small pout forming.

"So soon?" She pleaded, squeezing Reyna's hand slightly.

"So soon. I will try to meet you tomorrow." Reyna promised, holding Annabeth's eyes. Reyna's eyes were the perfect brown, Annabeth was ready to melt from a look Reyna gave her.

"Be safe, Reyna." Annabeth ended, quietly. She looked down, trying to hide her disappointment. Reyna lifted her chin, a small smirk on her lips. They both leaned in quickly, their lips meeting once again. It only last a moment, but it was a goodbye kiss.

"I will see you again, Annabeth." Reyna whispered her vow before letting go of Annabrth's hand. Annabeth couldn't help but be frozen as she watched the girl she was so fond of walk off towards the city.


End file.
